


Darkened Willows (Alternate Title: Wishes and Redemption)

by SunmayTheScattered



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (more tags will be added as story continues), Angst, Kokichi Oma Angst, Ndrv3 - Freeform, ouma-centric, timeloop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunmayTheScattered/pseuds/SunmayTheScattered
Summary: (spoilers for all of Danganronpa V3)It's the fifteenth loop.He has the power to change it all.With a sigh, he drops the Supreme Leader.With all he's done, can he really be cleared of his sins?





	1. Regret Killed My Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoy :)

The first loop, Kokichi Ouma was responsible for the deaths of Miu Iruma, the  **Ultimate Inventor** , and Gonta Gokuhara, the  **Ultimate Entomologist**. He survived until Chapter 5, being killed off by the giant hydraulic press and very nearly the poison given to him by Maki Harukawa.

The second loop, Kokichi Ouma found himself cornered by Maki Harukawa in the third chapter. He watched as Maki choked him to death as she had tried to many times in the first loop, lying until the very end.

The third loop, he found himself trusting the  **Ultimate Survivor** , only to be killed off in Chapter 5 with the Survivor himself. Both were suspected of masterminding the entire game, and Tenko Chabashira, scared for Himiko Yumeno's life, bashed their heads in.

The fourth loop, Kokichi Ouma isolated himself. This attempt seemed to be fruitless as he was found by Angie Yonaga, the  **Ultimate Artist** , and dragged out to the others. Hours later his life was taken by Korekiyo Shinguji.

The fifth loop, isolated Kokichi Ouma fell asleep in Chapter 4 and never woke up.

The sixth loop, he tried to pretend like he was still the  **Ultimate Supreme Leader** he had been in the first loop, and had almost succeeded until he came to Chapter 4. Instead of manipulating Gonta once again, he let himself be killed off by Miu, who was (understandably) scared with how compliant Ouma was being and offed him with the hammer.

The seventh loop, Kokichi found it difficult to pretend to be himself. He tried trusting someone again, finding solace in Ryoma Hoshi, the  **Ultimate Tennis Pro**. Chapter 1, Kokichi found himself walking into K1-B0, eyes bright blue, killing Ryoma. Kokichi gave up, letting Kiibo decide Kokichi's fate of death.

The eighth loop, Kokichi swore he was done trusting people. Although, he found himself struggling to keep up his personality, as he had kept it up for seven loops now. Kokichi dodged everyone once again, accidentally breaking Monokuma's rule of "don't hurt the headmaster" and being killed easily.

The ninth loop, Kokichi Ouma tried getting everyone's trust, being nice to everyone and (despite his inner self screaming " _stop!_ ") learning their secrets. Apparently he had accidentally started trusting Himiko Yumeno, who killed him off in Chapter Three.

The tenth loop, the deaths were starting to get to Kokichi. His mind was replaying the moments he regretted the most (Killing Miu and Gonta, laughing at Ryoma's misfortune, causing Kaede's "suicide", leaving Rantaro alone, treating Kirumi unfairly, and so, so much more...). The killer in Chapter Two was Kokichi Ouma, the group only losing one and the class trial probably very short.

The eleventh loop, Kokichi had memorized every line Monokuma said; it was driving him insane. He watched as his hands held onto a kitchen knife, Shuichi Saihara's life draining from his eyes, as Kokichi then took his own life.

The twelfth loop, Kokichi stayed silent. He didn't want to become what he had in the eleventh loop. His silence was taken as weakness and Kaito Momota tried to befriend him. Kokichi tried being compliant, but couldn't do it and for the third loop in a row took his own life.

The thirteenth loop, Kokichi was constantly lying, but it was only to get other people away from him as his sleep was plagued by nightmares. He pushed everyone away, causing him to be suspicious to the other students. Chapter 1 he was approached from the back, killed off.

The fourteenth loop, his nightmares were only worse. His deaths replayed in his head (including the three suicides), and the people he trusted either betraying him or being killed repeated. The most haunting one was, of course, loop eleven. He hadn't been able to look Shuichi in the eyes for a long time now. Kokichi purposefully pissed Maki off to the point where she killed him again.

The fifteenth loop, Kokichi Ouma woke up in a locker once again.


	2. Everything Ouma Says Is A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title is inspired off of 13's "It Can't Be True"!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Look! Look! Look!  
> I'm a robot! Robot!  
> And no! I'm! Not!  
> Part of some sci-fi plot!  
> Even though I am steel,  
> I still have soft spots!  
> Because I'm not...  
> Just a robot!"  
> -Just a Robot, Kiibo fan song

"God dammit!"  Kokichi yelled as he was met with the blue metal door once again, the streams of light coming in above his hair and touching his grape-colored locks. His small fist hit the locker door with all his might, causing the door to swing open and his fist to sting in pain. He growled at himself for a moment before stepping out, slamming the locker door behind him and punching the door with both fists.

" _Just!_ " One punch. " _Let!_ " Two punches. " _Me!_ " Three punches. " _Die!_ " Four punches. Kokichi screeched as he dropped to his knees in front of the locker door, punching the locker weakly before he let his arms fall to his side. His mind flooded with untouched despair, deciding to slam his head into the locker door. He vaguely remembered the feeling of his head slamming against Rantaro's and pushed himself away from the door, shuddering.

"A-are you okay, sir?!" A voice yelled out, which caused Kokichi to whir around. K1-B0, Kiibo, stood there with concern plastered all over his robot face. Kokichi couldn't look away from his eyes, those bright blue eyes that w _ere in the process of killing Ryoma Hoshi and would soon kill him too and it would repeat and repeat and re **peat and repeat-**_ "Sir, you're crying! How can I help you?!"

Kokichi ignored that there were in fact tears falling from his purple eyes, pushing himself away from Kiibo. His back hit the locker door as flashes of Maki Harukawa holding him b _y his neck and oh god he's going to die again and lose all of his progress like this was some sick video game like the wor **ld where he convinced Gonta to kill Miu-**_

Kokichi didn't realize he was panicking again until Kiibo grabbed his shoulders, causing him to shoot up and stare into the  **Ultimate Robot** 's blue eyes that were  _not_ glowing blue because this Kiibo was  _not_ going to carve into his skin with a laser.

"Sorry." Kokichi said to the robot in front of him, no clue on why the hell he was apologizing to someone he didn't (officially) meet yet.  _Why am I acting so scared? I usually can make it until nighttime before I break down. _But looking up at the concerned face of Kiibo, Kokichi thought that  _maybe_ , just  _maybe_ , he can reveal his true feelings and what's been really happening to him. He's already confirmed that Kiibo was not the mastermind, anyways (a seemingly pure-intention robot is too suspicious for a killing game). "I'm okay, thank you."  _Looks like we're going 100% honest._

Kiibo's face lit up ( _would his eyes light up with that blue color? would he see Kiibo standing over Hoshi with a bloody knife and an empty look in his eyes?_ ) as the robot smiled. Kiibo's eyes scattered a couple different places before settling on Kokichi again.  _He's analyzing the situation. Switching the topic? Most likely._ In the fourteen loops he's been in, Kokichi had managed to pick up a few things about his classmates. They all had tells. All of them.

"Well, it's nice to meet you!" Kokichi took false pride in the fact that he guessed Kiibo's intentions correctly. "My name is-" " _K1-B0, the **SHSL Robot**! But please, call me Kiibo!_ " Kiibo stood in shocked silence as Kokichi jinxed his introduction, blue eyes scanning Kokichi. Kokichi wasn't sure if he should've done that, but at this point, who gives a shit? Even if it was the wrong decision, he'd just restart and r _estart and re_ \- Kokichi caught himself. "H-how'd you know that?!"

"Kiibo, what do you think of timeloops?" Kokichi asked as he pressed his hand against the locker door behind him and pushing himself up (Kokichi dully noted it was dented- something Shuichi would notice when he and Kaede walked in in roughly 1 minute).

"W-well, they haven't been proven impossible. Why?" As always, the sentence flew right by Kiibo's head. Kokichi just vaguely motioned to himself and Kiibo immediately caught on, his eyes widening even more. "Y-you're stuck in a time loop? C-can you prove it to me?"

Kokichi looked towards the door, his purple eyes settling on it for a moment before looking at Kiibo. "Two people will walk into that room in a couple seconds. One, the blonde girl, is Kaede Akamatsu, the  **Ultimate Pianist**. Two, the black-slash-blue-haired boy with the cap on is Shuichi Saihara, the  **Ultimate Detective**." Kokichi paused for a moment. "They've always walked into the room at the same time."

Kiibo blinked and nodded, looking over to the door just as the two that Kokichi had just mentioned walked in. They both looked around the room to see a dented locker, a tear-stained purple-haired boy, and a shocked-looking robot. Kiibo turned to Kokichi, eyes wide. "Y-you're definitely telling the truth!" Kokichi nodded, as Kaede and Shuichi looked around with concerned and confused faces.

"Are you two okay? It's a wreck in here!" Kaede said loudly, purple eyes looking around the room. Kokichi, on a roll with convincing people he was actually stuck in a time loop for the first time, stared Shuichi in the eyes.

"Shuichi Saihara,  **Ultimate Detective**." Kaede looked ready to question Kokichi, but was cut off by the Supreme Leader himself. "Kaede Akamatsu,  **Ultimate Pianist**." Kokichi forced a smile on his face (he knew it looked forced- it took too much to do a convincing one right now). "My name is Kokichi Ouma,  **Ultimate Supreme Leader**.

"I've been stuck in a time loop, and I need help on finally getting out of it."


	3. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, just maybe, this time loop will work.

_"I've been stuck in a time loop, and I need help finally getting out of it."_

Kaede Akamatsu and Shuichi Saihara understandably looked confused (and suspicious), but K1-B0 decided that that was the time to say something. Maybe Kiibo would stay by Kokichi's side this loop.

Kokichi wasn't sure he wanted that.

"I think that Ouma-kun is telling the truth!" K1-B0 said loudly and with an unnecessary amount of pride. "He predicted you guys would come in here, and who you are! He also knew what you looked like!"

Kokichi looked at the pianist and detective, watching their reactions. The two were so attached, weren't they? They barely knew each other, yet they stayed glued to each other until Kaede Akamatsu makes a terrible mistake and  _oh no Amami why were you standing there and **oh my God his blood is everywhere and that damn shotput ball is covered with Amami-chan**_-

"Ouma-kun?" Akamatsu was standing over the purple-haired Supreme Leader, his hands in her hand.  _Oh, Akamatsu-chan, didn't anyone ever teach you not to touch someone without consent? How does Saihara-chan feel about you cheating?_ Her faded purple eyes were matching his vibrant purple ones. _Which one of us has lied more, Akamatsu-chan? Which one?_

"Please don't touch me," Kokichi spoke, inwardly cringing at a terribly placed voice break.  _Get those murdering hands off of mine, Akamatsu-chan. The murder will rub off. It's contagious, you know!_ _Nishishi!_

Saihara was avoiding eye contact, fiddling with the hat on top of his head. Kiibo was watching Kokichi with worried eyes, probably wondering if it was something he had said that had triggered Kokichi's panic. _Was it?_  Kokichi wondered for a fleeting moment.

Kokichi, having realized he was on the ground, pushed himself up as the other three in the room watched him.

"I've never tried telling anyone that I'm in a t-time loop," Kokichi spoke quietly before clearing his throat, shifting positions and matching eyes with the other three. "But... this is the fifteenth one. I've been through this game too many times; I just want to go home. Whatever or wherever that is..."

Silence, before Saihara spoke. "Game?"

"Killing Game," Kokichi corrected, watching as pure horror dawned on the others' faces. "We've been kidnapped and are forced to participate in a killing game."

"Well," Akamatsu spoke up, pressing her fist into her hand with a determined expression. "We won't participate, then! Everyone will get out! I promise."

 _Promise._ "Akamatsu-chan, please don't promise something so impossible. Not again,"

Akamatsu's face fell, her faded purple eyes somehow becoming ever more faded. "You mean-"

"We've tried," Kokichi said, watching their expressions and body language. On guard. Worried. Scared. "It always fails. Someone kills, someone's executed. Everyone in this room besides Saihara-chan has killed. Everyone out their besides Saihara-chan and Amami-chan has killed."

Akamatsu, Saihara, and Kiibo looked terrified.

"W-what? Why would I kill? That's against robot code!" Kiibo asked, confused.

"Well, you broke it," Kokichi remember Kiibo's bright, blue eyes over the body of his friend. "And it resulted in the deaths of Ryoma and me in the seventh loop."

Akamatsu had tears in her eyes as she matched Kokichi's eyes once again. "What about me? W-who... who did I kill?"

"Amami-chan in the original timeline. You thought he was the mastermind. Shinguji-kun, in the fifth loop. And yourself," Everyone flinched at that, and Akamatsu looked confused. Kokichi looked down. "Although they blamed me for that."

"You... you sound close to some of us. D-did you make friends with us at some point?" Saihara spoke up, somehow looking Kokichi in the eyes this time before looking away quickly and quietly.

_Yes, Saihara-chan, we were definitely friends when I was pushing that **kitchen knife through your pale chest in the kitchen an-**_

"Sometimes," Kokichi answered vaguely, wiping at the loose tear before looking away from Saihara, who looked confused but concentrated. "But, I... I don't want to go through this again. I want freedom, whether it be death or life."

Suddenly, Akamatsu matched his eyes again. The faded purple was brighter now, and she looked less sad and scared. Determined. It was a common expression for the Ultimate Pianist, wasn't it?

"Well, Ouma-kun! We'll be sure to help you out!" Akamatsu held out her hand.

Kokichi, slowly, grasped it.


End file.
